minecraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
END: The legend of Toby Ender: Chapter 7: Runaways
My, you must love this story greatly. You're just in time for the next chapter. END: Chapter 7: Runaways Nighttime. The moon had just started to rise over the horizon. Zombies, spiders, and skeletons roamed the land. Two teenagers broke through the brush of a tree into the cold of a tundra biome. Tony Steel, a 15 yr. old, and the Leader's Child of the Iron Golem tribe, pulled along a frightened 13. yr. old named Sierra Icel. She was the Leader's Child of the Snow Golem tribe. Both teenagers ran through the night, dodging skeleton arrows. Tony hid Sierra behind a tree, then sat down next to her. "Tony, I'm scared.", Sierra whispered. Tony looked at Sierra and gave her a half smile. "Don't worry. We'll find a place to stay. But it won't be easy. People don't exactly LIKE us right this moment.", Tony explained. Suddenly, zombies started to gather around the two. Ever so slowly, they stalked their way towards them. Tony readied his stance, about to fight. When suddenly, 2 dark figures jumped from the top of a spruce tree. They landed on the ground with a loud THUMP, leaving a crater. They kneeled. Tony looked at Sierra, then back at the mysterious things. With a loud burst, the figures were gone! "Tony, what were those?", Sierra asked. "I'm not sure...", Tony quietly replied. Moments later, the figures appeared behind two zombies, grabbed the collars of their shirts, then forced them into four other zombies. The undead troop fell into a nearby ravine. Another figure then ran sideways towards a tree, with 2 zombies close behind. He dashed vertically up the tree, flipped off, and shot an arrow into the leaves, sending multiple apples onto the head of the zombies, knocking them out. Tony and Sierra were amazed at this, but in their state of awe, a lone zombie quietly sneaked up on Sierra! It opened it's fowl jaws, about to contaminate the helpless girl, when a last figure jumped from the shadows, weilding a diamond sword. Using the flat side of the sword as a bat, he smacked the zombie into a dirt hill, burying him. The heroes stood up and joined each other. Tony helped up Sierra, and the two walked over to the mysterious saviors. "Thank you.", Sierra said. "Who...are you?" The figures lit a torch, revealing themselves to be Toby, Carlotta, James, and Tamma! Toby shook Tony's hand. "Toby Ender and Friends! Super awesome butt-kickers, at your service!", Toby announced. He gave a smile. Sierra smiled at Tony, who had an unsure look on his face.... Later on, Tony and Sierra were both wrapped in a big strip of leather, on a log. Toby and Tamma sat in the snow, while and Carlotta and James sat on another log. Everyone was silent, with Toby tending to the fire. Finally, Toby stood up and stretched. "Well, it's obvious that everyone here is in a relationship..", Toby began. Carlotta and James looked at each other, blushed, and scooted to opposite sides of the log. "....so what's your story?", Toby asked Tony. Sierra had fallen asleep, and Tony had put his arm around her. He looked up at Toby, sighed, and began. "Long ago, even before The Nether Incident, our people were at war. Both types of Golems hated each other, and constantly started small wars. But one day, both me and Sierra's parents brought us out to a pointless fight, but we snuck away. While the two tribes raged on, me and Sierra found each other. We played for hours, threw snowballs at each other, shared apples, even held hands. But we were found, and separated. For 8 long years, we tormented each other with the fact that we would never be together. Until, I had enough. I couldn't resist. I escaped my room one night, and snuck my way into Snow Golem territory, called to Sierra, and brought her down. We both ran away together, and we've been surviving in the wild. The whole world was our home. We've never stayed in one place long.", Tony explained. Carlotta wiped her eyes. "Aww, that's so sweet!", she said happily. James walkd over to a chest, and pulled out a bucket of milk. "Here. Save some for Sierra.", James said. Tony nodded and drank. "Well, why don't you stay? Here, I mean.", Tamma began. "Everyone here is a Leader's Child, so we could obviously take care of ourselves.". "Let us replace the family you left behind....", James asked. Tony pulled out some wool, and laid Sierra down, placing her head on the wool. He wrapped her up in the leather. "Maybe..", Tony concluded. Later, the rest of the gang fell asleep. Toby and James took bushes in the trees, and Carlotta and Tamma took 2 huts. Tony had insisted for Sierra and him to sleep outside. But Tony couldn't sleep. He sat on a log, looking up at the moon as it magestically shone down on the world. Tony thought to himself. "These are nice people. They saved me and Sierra from doom. But....we must keep moving. I love Sierra. Her safety is always first." He turned and wrote in a book and quill, then tossed it up to Toby, who quietly slept. He then carefully scooped Sierra up, and made his way into the night. "TOBY! JAMES! WAKE UP!", Carlotta yelled up. She and Tamma awoke up the next morning to find that Tony and Sierra were gone! Carlotta frowned, then created an explosion. She threw it up into the tree, destroying the top half of it, sending Toby and James into the snow below. "Destructive. But apparantly effective.", Tamma observed. Carlotta smiled. James pulled his face from the snow and crawled over to the book. "What's this?", James said curiously. He shrugged and opened the book. There were only 2 sentences inside. "My friends, thank you for taking us in at our time of need. But Sierra's safety is my first priority....oh, no!", James said aloud. Toby sat up, pulled out his sword, then stood. "We need to go find them...", Toby said seriously. The group nodded, then set off. "Look! Footprints!", Tamma said. The group ran along the trail. "Thank Notch for snow....", Toby whispered. But suddenly, the trail stopped at a cave. Toby froze. "Oh, no. Anyone but HER....", Toby whispered. The footprints led up to a pool of green liquid that stained the snow. Teeth were scattered everywhere. Half of a decaying zombie was smashed into a nearby mountain. "No...", Carlotta said, then hugged James. It's....horrible..", Carlotta gasped. "It's not them....", Toby growled. "This was a trick. To psych us out. Victoria.......". Toby dashed into the cave. "Wait. Victoria?", James yelled down. Deep inside the cave, Victoria Skinner sat on a pile of zombies. She had her legs crossed, sharpening a stone sword. Tony was dogpiled on by more zombies, and Sierra was held by a lone zombie. Tony's rage increased by the second, struggling to get free. Victoria stepped down and walked smugly over to Tony. "Now, c'mon babe. Save your strength. You'll need it to scream after the bite.....", Victoria said. Tony hung his head. All hope was lost. Or so it seemed.... BOOM! Toby had blasted through a stone brick wall with an energy blast, with the gang following close behind. Victoria smiled and walked up to the group. "Ah, Toby.", Victoria said. "Told ya I would see ya around. I have to thank you for finding these survivors. They seem like a meal fit for a king." He pointed to Tony and then grabbed his tie. "Or a queen...", she said slyly. Tamma became silently enraged by this, and her eyes started to glow purple. Toby flicked Victoria's hand away. "You've went too far this time....let them go....", Toby demanded. His eyes started to glow purple, too. Meanwhile, James and Carlotta snuck around to the zombie that was holding Sierra. James loaded his bow, and quietly shot the zombie. Sierra snuck around to Carlotta, who created an explosion. She threw it on the dogpile, which sent zombie parts in all directions. "What the heck?", Victoria said. She discovered Carlotta and James fighting multiple zombie hordes. She took a stance and threw a punch at Toby, who dodged. "Well, aren't we gonna fight, sugar?", she asked. "Oh, no. I would NEVER hit a girl.", Toby instantly ducked. Tamma jumped from behind and socked Victoria in the jaw. "But I would!", Tamma said angrily. As the two girls went at it, Toby ran over to Sierra and Tony. "Guys, get out of here. We can't risk you guys being bitten.", Toby explained. "No! We can't! We can't abandon you like we did earlier.", Tony said. Toby jumped behind him and kicked a zombie backwards. "GO.", Toby yelled. Tony was about to retaliate, but Sierra grabbed his shoulder. Tony sighed, then the two escaped the cave. Back on the surface, Tony and Sierra reached the entrance of the cave. Tony frowned. "We can't just leave them there, they'll be killed for sure!", Tony said. He cracked his knuckles. "I'm going back in.", Tony said with a low voice. "No! Toby said to stay up here!", Sierra stated. Tony grasped Sierra's hands and looked into her eyes. "I gotta. They saved us. It's time to save them. Sierra started to cry. "I don't want to lose you!", Sierra whispered. Tony hugged Sierra, then kissed her. "You won't.", Tony confirmed. He hugged her one last time, then jumped back inside the hole. Back underground, Tamma and Victoria were still fighting. Victoria kicked Tamma in the stomach, knocking her down. Victoria pulled out her stone sword. "Keep your hands off my man.", she yelled. Victoria brought up the sword, and was about to slice Tamma, but Tamma retailiated by pulling out her axe. Sparks flew as the weapons clashed together. Tamma pushed Victoria away, and the two continued fighting. Meanwhile, Toby, Carlotta and James kept back the zombie hordes, but they started to lose their strength. They were knocked backwards against a wall, and all seemed hopeless. Until....Tony smashed through the ceiling of the cave, smashing the zombies! Toby was suprised. "I told you to stay pu-!", Toby began. Tony interrupted Toby and punched another zombie. "You're welcome.", he yelled. The four bravely continued to fight, but they were outnumbered. A huge zombie dogpile attacked the four from nowhere. "Cubes....", Toby whispered. Tamma became tired, and was knocked backwards into the zombie pile. "I win!", Victoria screamed. "Now attack, my servants! Destr-", Victoria began. She was interrupted by another explosion in her wall! It was Sierra! "Well, well. If it isn't Mrs. Prissy. Someone bite her...", Victoria uninterestingly said. Tony struggled to get free. "Sierra! Behind you!", he screamed. A zombie burst from the shadows, attempting to bite Sierra. But, he was unsucessful. Sierra sent a blast of pure winter from her hand at the zombie, freezing it in mid-air. Sierra then caught the frozen zombie, and threw it at Victoria, who ducked. "No!", Victoria screamed. Sierra then started to fly! She flew to the middle of the room, and rose her hands. A dark cloud started to form around Sierra. "NO!", Victoria gasped. Sierra threw down her hands with a mighty scream, and the cloud released a huge sweep of snow, flooding the room. The snow instantly disappeared, leaving every zombie frozen. Sierra passed out from the huge energy burst, and dropped from the air. Tony quickly burst out from underneath the frozen, undead soldiers, ran, and caught Sierra at the last minute. Sierra awoke, then hugged Tony, who hugged her back. Toby and the gang rose from the pile of zombies and ran over to the two teens. "That was amazing!", James exclaimed. "There's no way we can thank you guys!", Carlotta added. "C'mon. Won't you stay? Like I said, you can obviously take care of yourselves...", Tamma said. Toby was about to add on, but suddenly, Victoria's stone sword was launched at the gang! Sierra instantly reacted, freezing the sword, and Tony put out a fist, which smashed the sword into pieces. Sierra then rose, and her and Tamma stomped their way over to Victoria, who was covered in frost. "Uh...C'mon girls. No hard feelings?", Victoria said nervously. SMACK! Sierra and Tamma both sent a punch to Victoria's face, knocking her out. Tamma and Sierra gave each other a high-five, then made their way back to the group. Toby walked up to the girls. "Well, that was...COLD!", Toby exclaimed. He cracked up. But, Tamma and Sierra just groaned and kept walking. "Hey, it was kinda funny...", Toby yelled to the girls. He ran back over to the group and extended his hand towards Tony. "C'mon. Will you stay?", Toby asked for a last time. Tony looked at Sierra, who silently nodded. Tony shook Toby's hand. "Absolutley...", he replied. Hey, hey! It's Beastazoid! hope you liked Ch. 7 of END! As always, leave a comment and spread the word about this series! May the blocks be with you! Category:Chapter/Episode